


Blue Eyed Treasure

by ALPHAwolf



Series: OC Drabble [2]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Nudity, Shameless excuse to dress Jim up in body chains, implied drugging, post treasure planet, slight stockholm syndrome, slight trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Treasure Planet may be destroyed, but fate still ties Jim to Flint’s trove.





	Blue Eyed Treasure

Aesthetic-> <https://alphaalnitak.tumblr.com/post/182732461755/aesthetic-for-my-fic-blue-eyed-treasure-between>

 

* * *

 

Solar wind filled the Golden Flower’s sails, her Captain, James Pleiades Hawkins, standing alone near the helm. Jim smiled towards the endless expanse of space before him, doing his best to mask his profound boredom.

He’d thought it would be more exciting, his first voyage as a Captain. As the youngest of his species in the last 300 years, to have earned such a title at just 20 years of age was a great accomplishment. Unfortunately he’d wound up feeling rather more like a delivery boy than the head of a ship.

His task was a simple one, secretly transporting a hoard of valuables from one planet to another. It was a dowry drop off or some such, and though mind-numbingly straightforward he was determined to do Amelia proud. She had been his superior near five years now, having worked as her first officer for the last four. It had been her who recommended him for the promotion, though other’s had lacked confidence in the idea due to his age, concerned a crew wouldn’t take him seriously.

Jim stood a little straighter and dropped his smile, trying to look intimidating like Amelia had taught him. He had also taken her advice on leaving Morph behind with his mother, as it was near impossible to demand respect with a floating raspberry giggling and shape-shifting around him. He had no idea how Silver had managed it. It left him a little lonely, especially since he knew hardly anyone on the ship. Even his first officer was an Androgyny he’d only ever bumped into at the academy on occasions.

“Ship off the bow!” Torn from his daydreaming Jim spun around as one of the crewmen yelled out from the crows nest. He immediately caught sight of the larger solar-ship barrelling towards them, The Golden Flower suddenly lurching to the side in order to avoid a collision.

Jim grabbed the railing, having almost fallen flat on his ass. _Where the hell had that come from!? They should have been able to pick up any kind of cloaked ship!_

Jim turned to his navigator at the wheel, a reptilian man assigned by one of the participants of the dowry exchange.

“Mr Aux! Keep us on course at full speed! The rest of you, prepare to defend this ship!” Anyone ramming towards them certainly must have had ill-intent, and though slightly panicked he was a little relieved this trip wouldn’t be as boring as he had first assumed.

The other ship was coming about again, much faster and than theirs. It was circling them like a hunter sussing out it’s prey, red solar sails glinting in the closest stars light. Jim saw the familiar flag just as one of the spacers about him cried out.

“Pirates!” And not just any pirates, _Silver_. He’d recognise that flag anywhere, the symbol of Nathaniel Flint the cyborg had later adopted. He must have begun re-using Flint’s teleportation technique to plunder the universe, which would explain how he had appeared out of nowhere, but how had they known where they’d be?

Jim drew his weapon as the ship attacked, lasers raining down upon them. The brunette took cover, furrowing his brows as he noted The Golden Flower _slowing down_.

“Mr Aux! I said full speed ahead!” He yelled to the scaly humanoid, met with a violet glare and a hiss. The alien suddenly jammed down on the breaks, Jim almost flying across the deck. The brunette silently thanked Amelia for all those torturous agility classes she had forced him into as he managed to remain upright.

 _A traitor!_ No wonder Silver had known where they’d be! Jim rose his gun and aimed it at the reptile, Aux glaring right back and slowly raising his hands in surrender.

Suddenly, a laser shot flew right past his head, Jim ducking as the next one almost hit him.

They were being boarded, and the traitorous _snake_ had made a run for it. _Dammit_ , this was certainly not how he had seen his first job as a captain going.

Dodging more shots Jim leapt from the helm to the main deck, aiming his weapon at the closest pirate he saw.

His finger stalled.

He hadn’t actually _killed_ anyone before, at least not directly, so he fired a warning shot instead, hoping to startle the brute into letting go of the spacer he was currently strangling the life out of.

The pirates gaze ripped from the crew member to Jim, their gazes locked as there was a sickening _crunch_.

Jim almost vomited, the lifeless body thumping to the deck, neck bent in a disgusting, jagged fashion, open eyes bloodshot red... and he could have stopped it.

It took him a moment to register the huge hulk of a humanoid galumphing towards him after having witnessed the barbaric murder, quickly scampering out of the beast’s four arms reach.

Jim was near hyperventilating, his stomach churning. He- he didn’t know what to do! His body screamed _run_ but his mind insisted he needed to find a way to save his crew. His eyes searched desperately for _something_ just as another spacer dropped dead right beside him, having accidentally stepped into a shot that had probably been meant for him.

For a moment he was frozen, just staring down at the limp corpse. He couldn’t quite breath. _How- how could Silver allow this!?_

Jim was shocked back into movement as he was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hiss sounding at his neck as his arms were roughly restrained. _Aux_.

The four armed beast quickly came to assist his fellow pirate in detaining the young man as he kicked and fussed, struggling like a feral zerrit.

He was hauled against his will over to the pirate’s ship, clenching his eyes shut and fighting even harder as one of his crew was thrown overboard, screaming in terror as he floated away to a slow and torturous doom.

He was thrown down on deck roughly, shoved onto his knees with two strong hands holding him down by his shoulders, one yanking his head back by his hair.

“Captain, got sssomethhhing I thhhink you’llllllike!” Aux announced, grinning down at the restrained brunette smugly.

“Let me go, Silver-!” Jim froze, suddenly falling silent.

He stared wide eyed at the sight before him.

There, slowly stepping down from the forecastle deck, was no John Silver. In fact, though something about him was strangely... familiar, he’d never seen this man before in his life.

The Captain gazed down at him with piercing, slitten eyes, his pupils ruby red against his bright yellow irises. His skin was a rough, reddish-brown colour, and his teeth could have very well been classified as fangs. He certainly wasn’t human, nor any alien Jim knew of, the genetics of whatever species he belonged to most likely watered down with human DNA.

He eyed Jim from under his Captain’s hat, slowly stepping far closer than the spacer would have liked. His intimidating height certainly didn’t help either, especially with Jim down on his knees. The brunette glared defiantly up at him none the less, trying to ignore everything he had just seen and calm his hammering heart as the Pirate’s cold hard gaze bore down on him.

Jim flinched in surprise as the other suddenly reached down and grabbed his chin, staring up at the man as he seemed to consider his face.

He dragged a rough, taloned finger softly over the small scar on his right cheek.

“You know Silver, hm?” He mumbled softly, sounding curious. Still, despite his unexpectedly soft voice, something about the way his eyes racked over Jim made the young man’s stomach flop.

He realised he hadn’t been breathing when the Captain suddenly let go.

“Put him in my cabin.” With his command the two pirates yanked Jim back up on his feet and forcefully hauled him away, sending him back into his prior, animalistic struggle. He was so busy violently flopping about almost didn’t notice they were carting the treasure over from his ship to theirs.

The only sound besides their victorious ruckus was that of the spacer who had fallen overboard, his bloodcurdling scream slowly getting quieter and quieter. None of the rest of the crew made a peep, and for a moment he hoped that they had perhaps been taken prisoner, but none could he seen.

It had been only a matter of minutes since all had been calm... he hadn’t even managed to send out a distress signal. His crew was... gone. The cargo was stolen. Only a few moments had passed, and he had failed as a captain.

Jim hissed as one of his captors gripped him tighter around the back of the neck, cringing as he was dragged roughly up to the quarter deck and shoved into the Captain’s cabin. He grunted in pain as the beast slammed him into the wall. The four armed humanoid’s hand encased his entire face, pressing it hard against the ships side as Aux shackled his ankles and wrists.

Jim choked in a breath when the beast finally let him go, the two walking away without even a look in his direction.

The brunette glared after them as he rubbed his sore nose, the door locking shut behind them.

Revenge would have to come later, right now he needed to make his escape. He had no time for a breakdown, so he pushed all memories of his crews haunting cries and lifeless faces aside as he tugged at his binds.

The shackles were shut fast, a chain connecting his wrists and ankles to the wall. It was actually quite a lengthy leash, almost a meter in length, but still the door was too far out of his reach.

He scanned the room for anything he could use to free himself among the chest filled room, eyes grazing over the piles of glittering gold, silver, sparkling gems, candlelit skulls (God he hoped those weren’t real) and- ah! A weapon! It was a decorative dirk of some kind so it was probably rather flimsy, but it was strong enough to be stabbed into the dining table so it might just do the trick.

Jim tugged as far as he could, reaching for the dirk with his teeth. _Ugh!_ Just a few inches out of reach! Refusing to give up he continued to stretch, straining as far as he could.

He let out a less than manly sound as he slipped forward, landing on his side with a pained groan. With a frustrated hiss he forced himself back up and looked around again for something closer.

There was nothing but treasure, weapons (all out of reach), a bowl of unfamiliar looking fruit, a bottle of wine, a four poster bed covered in silk and furs, and a rather expensive looking portrait of Nathaniel Flint.

The candlelight bounced eerily off the oil painting and the Drake’s judging, six eyes, though no where near as eerie as the man’s actual skeleton had been. It struck Jim, that if the Drake were lacking four of his eyes and had less of a snout he’d look rather like the Pirate Captain Jim had just been ‘introduced’ to. Perhaps he was a decedent of Flint’s? Although, he supposed he could just be an admirer of the Pirate legend and also just happen to be part Drake.

Jim’s eye’s continued to search, suddenly stopping as he spotted one particular chest by the Captain’s bedside. It was practically spilling over with gold and silver spheres, the like of which he had only seen once before. _Maps to Flint’s trove!_ But how?! The map had been destroyed!

The ship suddenly lurched, Jim falling back against the wall as he was caught unaware. By what he could see out the small window they must have teleported rather suddenly, the constellations outside suddenly disappearing as he was faced with a blue nebula he had never seen before.

This part of space was unfamiliar to him, which left very little possible places they could be. He’d memorised nearly every corner of the known cosmos in his early days at the academy, though with it’s ever expanding nature he had become weary of it and given up some time ago. He regretted it no more than now.

The door made a sound and Jim froze, watching as it opened and the tall part-Drake stepped inside. He gave the brunette no acknowledgement at first, locking the door behind him as he carelessly threw another spherical map into the chest by his bed with the others. He hung his hat on a dagger embedded into the wall, doing the same with his black coat. Jim couldn’t help noting he had rather long, ebony dreadlocks, decorated with gold and silver cuffs.

The Pirate’s cold eyes turned to him, and one step at a time the alien slowly approached. Jim struggled to stand his ground and defiantly hold his gaze, unable to help swallowing as they stood toe to toe, the taller captain looking down at him. He must have been at least a head and a half taller than him, and there was absolutely no reason for them to be so close!

The Pirate made a thoughtful sound, the brunette holding his breath as a leathery hand came up to gently fondle the sparkling earring in his left ear.

His teeth were far sharper than Jim had first assumed, in fact he was quite sure the other could bite his hand right off with canines like those. Extremely dangerous, the brunette thought, trying to get his mind off the soft touch slowly sliding down the side of his face, caressing his jaw as the pirate studied him closely.

Jim couldn’t take the other’s intense gaze any longer, turning his eyes away and desperately trying to distract himself with _anything_ else.

The Drake really was far too tall, blocking his view of anything with his broad chest as he loomed over him, seeming to have absolutely no idea what personal space was. He was lean, and just masculine enough to appear even more intimidating and ruthless than he already did. All in all Jim’s heart was going about a lightyear per parsec. He was so embarrassed with the close proximity he almost didn’t notice the dagger on the man’s hip.

The brunette swallowed and slowly moved to reach for it, holding his breath and cringing as his chains made the slightest sound.

Just as his finger was about to grace it’s hilt the pirate stepped back, Jim flinching away rather violently at the sudden movement. Thankfully the Drake only made his way over to the bed, leaning back against a mound of pillows calmly as he stared at the young man.

“Strip.”

Jim blinked a few times, sure he must have heard the other wrong over his thundering heart.

“E-excuse me?”

“I won’t ask a second time.” The Drake casually reached for the remote control on his bedside table, pressing a large red button. Immediately a shock was sent through Jim from his wrists and ankles, the brunette letting out a sharp cry in pain.

It only lasted a moment but his mind felt foggy after, and his ears rang slightly.

_That- that bastard had electrocuted him!_

A moment passed and the pirate made to press it again, Jim’s brain still throbbing.

“I can’t I’ve got these on!” He jingled his restraints loudly, glaring at the jerk lounging carelessly before him.

His breath caught as the dagger from the other’s belt was suddenly flung his way, embedding itself into the wall just a forearms length from his head.

The pirate gave him an expectant look, finger hovering threateningly over the button to hurry him along. It took Jim a moment, as his heart was thundering so hard against his sternum, to realise that the other meant for him to use the weapon in order to help get his clothes off.

Swallowing to try moisten his dry mouth Jim jiggled the blade from the wall, looking from it to his clothes and then to the Pirate.

“I won’t. Ask. _Again_.” The Drake warned.

There was nothing else for it, he’d have to play it smart to stay alive, or at least un-fried. Besides, at least he was armed now, perhaps he could entice the other closer and stab him? But even then he’d need some way out of his chains...

Still thinking he began to figure out how to get his clothes off, doing so as slowly as possible. This was partially due to the fact he really didn’t want to take them off, but also because no matter how hard he tried his hands wouldn’t stop shaking, likely an after effect of the electro-shock.

Jim cringed as he made the first cut, riddled with guilt at having to destroy the expensive uniform Amelia and Dr Doppler had gifted him with. To make matters worse like her’s it was rather tight fitting, so manoeuvring it in a way he could cut it with his bounds was no easy task. He almost nicked himself with the blade a few times, becoming increasingly irritated as he struggled to remove them.

Finally he managed to get his coat off, the three pieces falling to the floor. Next was the shirt... He stared at the tight fitting item a moment, trying to look as though he was considering how to get it off and not procrastinating.

The pirate’s taloned finger ghosted dangerously over the shocker, Jim slipping off his socks and shoes to buy time.

With nothing else left to do he fiddled with the collar of his shirt, holding his breath as he slid the blade under his neckline. Whatever, if this perv wanted to look at him naked he didn’t care, at least that was what he kept repeating over in his head. With that in mind he slid the blade down from his neck to his pelvis, cringing at the sound of the fabric slicing so close to his skin.

As his torso was exposed it became clear he was blushing right down to his chest, taking a deep breath and standing up straight as he slice his arms free of his sleeves. He had nothing to be ashamed of after all, he had a perfectly average, healthy human body. There was no reason for his heart to be throbbing so hard at the other’s unwavering gaze. He should have been focusing on planning his escape dammit! Not whether this... perverted ponce of a pirate found his body attractive.

_Come on Jim. You’re armed now, all you need to do it get free!_

The brunette tried to ignore the cold feeling of the room as more of his skin was exposed. Perhaps he could threaten the other into letting him loose? All he needed to do was get him closer.

Jim watched the other from under his eyelashes as the pirate sat leisurely, waiting patiently. He didn’t appear to be in any rush to move closer.

 _God, was he really about to do this?_ Jim’s fingers danced along his waistline, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to look enticing.

He sliced slowly from his right hipbone to his ankle, before doing the same to his left. The item fell away easily, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Jim swallowed, eyeing his undergarments nervously.

 _Just like ripping off a bandaid_ , though personally he had always found removing plasters slowly less painful.

Jim slit the sides of his briefs open and let them drop. He immediately covered over his privates with his hands, careful to keep the blade away from his bits.

This had to be the most humiliated he’d ever felt, chained and stripped bare awaiting the possibility of being shocked again by a blaggard. It had to be the worst day of his life, and that was saying something.

The Captain’s expression didn’t change, his calculating stare coldly taking in every detail before him.

What on Montresser was he doing staring so long? Counting his moles?

Suddenly the part-Drake stood, Jim flinching again. He held the knife tight behind his hip as the other walked across the room, gripping the hilt tight ready to strike. Unfortunately the other didn’t get close enough for him to do so, stalking over to the mound of chests and beginning to search though them with his back turned.

His talons dug through gold and jewels as Jim slowly inched closer. He might just be able to reach him, hold the dagger to his throat and force him to release his bonds. Then... well he didn’t know what then, but he was sure he’d figure it out along the way.

Jim held his breath as he finally got close enough, readying to strike. In a second he made his move, grabbing the pirates shoulder only for the man to grab his wrist, whip around and pluck the blade right out of his hand. With a firm grip on Jim’s wrist he sheathed the weapon, completely unfazed.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” Jim yanked himself away and the other allowed it, watching the brunette back up till he was pressing against the wall, attempting to preserve nakedness once again. “My name is Captain Zeke Flint, Captain of the Aster.” _Flint?_ So he was a descendant.

Something flung through the air in his direction, Jim struggling to catch the projectile.

“Now get dressed.” Jim stared down at the item in his hand and then the man before him. He had _got_ to be joking.

“Are you kidding me? This is just-!” He wasn’t even sure what the hell it was! Just a... pile of necklaces joined together, a mass of flimsy silver chains! How on Montresser was he supposed to _wear_ it?

Zeke didn’t reply, only going over to his bed and picking up the electro-shock remote. Jim huffed audibly, attempting to get the damn thing on. Did it go on ever his head? No that didn’t seem right... his arms? His legs maybe? Was it like jewellery for his thighs or stomach? Maybe his chest?

Zeke waited patiently as he kept trying, seeming amused at his befuddlement.

“So tell me,” Jim jolted a little as the other unexpectedly spoke, “how does a beautiful creature such as yourself become acquainted with a scoundrel like Silver?” _Beautiful creature?_ Well that made him extremely uncomfortable and _not_ at all weirdly flattered. He wasn’t beautiful at all! He was handsome for God’s sake!

“Well I guess you’re never gonna know.” Jim bit back, the corner of Zeke’s lip twitching upwards.

The brunette pressed his back harder against the wood behind him, swearing inwardly as the pirate walked back over to him.

“I like your fire.” The alien complimented, gently taking the jewellery hanging from his neck and straightening it out. It appeared he had had it upside down and needed to unlatch it before slipping it over his head. “You’ll certainly need it to survive on my ship.” The accessory was draped over his shoulders, silver chains spilling like waterfalls down his front and back. Zeke clipped the body chains around his waist and both his thighs, leaving the brunette unable to speak until he had his personal space back.

The part-Drake took a step away, appearing to approve of what he saw. Jim wasn’t sure if the other let out a growl or a purr, but the low, guttural sound made his body respond in a way he much rather it didn’t. Thankfully the other didn’t see him turn bright red or draw his thighs closer together, busy pouring himself a glass of wine.

He sat at the head of the table, putting his feet up and leaning back as he sipped on his drink and went back to just... staring at him. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, skin prickling. It was probably just the cold and not the heated gaze running all over his body. He could practically _feel_ it.

Jim glared back at him, slowly sliding down to the floor and huddling up defiantly. Zeke immediately frowned, making the brunette feel as though he’d won just a little.

“I’m cold.” He defended, hoping the other wouldn’t shock him again. He didn’t, instead taking a large sapphire Jim recognised as being from the dowry out of his pocket and considering it.

“So... where are we?” The young man asked after a moment of silence, hoping the information would spark some brilliant escape plan in his otherwise exhausted mind.

“Hidden, just outside the known galaxy.” The pirate replied without casting him a glance. _Well that was just perfect._

Another moment of quiet passed before there suddenly came a knock at the Captain’s door, the younger spacer’s eyes shooting towards it as he held himself close.

“Enter.” Zeke commanded as the brunette did his best to turn invisible, a pirate he didn’t recognise hesitantly peaking his head in the room. He seemed even more nervous than Jim facing the part-Drake.

“Captain, we have a problem.” Zeke’s eyes thinned dangerously and he let out a definite growl, pocketing the blue gem and standing. He didn’t even acknowledge Jim as he stalked out of the room, grabbing his hat and coat before slamming the door loudly behind him. Jim gasped as the room shook with the force of it, willing all the breakables to stop threatening to fall. He swallowed nervously and waited a moment to ensure the other was definitely gone before he let out a sigh of relief.

Well this was just perfect. He had no idea where he was, and nothing at his disposal. Not even _clothes_. Everything was still well out of reach, so giving up on escape just for the moment the he crawled up into a ball and resigned himself to waiting for a miracle.

Jim burrowed his head in knees, eyes shut tight as he fought back surfacing memories of snapped necks and screaming Spacer’s.

 

§

 

The sound of loud yelling from outside the cabin after near an hour of deathly unsettling silence made Jim jolt. It was unmistakably Zeke’s voice, that same guttural tone, recognisable yet so different than the soft tone he used on him. He couldn’t hear what he was saying, but the pirate certainly wasn’t happy.

Next came a screech, and then more silence. Jim listened closely for any other sound that might clue him on as to what was going on outside, the rhythmic thumping of what must have been footsteps the only thing to follow.

Suddenly the door was swung wide, Zeke storming in with a scowl on his face and was that... blood on his hand? It was hard to tell with his dark coloured skin.

Still furious the pirate grabbed a red silk rag and wiped his hands clean. Jim didn’t dare ask what had occurred with the murderous look on his face, no matter how curious he was.

Zeke’s eyes flicked over towards him, noting the young man’s tense position, anxiously holding himself and avoiding his gaze. The ebony haired alien took a deep breath and tried to relax, dropping the rag carelessly on the floor and making his way over to the liquor cabinet.

“Stand.” He demanded firmly, the brunette obeying in an effort to not piss the other off and get lynched. Standing exposed he recalled what B.E.N had said about Flint suffering from bipolar. Perhaps it was genetic?

Zeke took a square bottle filled with golden liquid from the cupboard, sitting back at the head of the table and filling his crystal glass (which was still half filled with wine) to the top. _That must have tasted awful._ Whatever happened outside must have really been grating at him.

Jim’s eye’s widened as the other pulled the shocker remote from his pocket, tensing up in expectation of being electrocuted. Instead there came a hiss as his shackles opened up and fell away, crashing to the floor. Jim stared down at them in shock, looking up curiously as Zeke pointed to the table.

“Sit.” Unsure, the brunette slowly inched closer, going to sit in the furthest chair. “ _On the table_.” The Captain commanded, Jim gritting his teeth but doing as he was told and sitting as far away as possible. He hadn’t said _where_ he had to sit after all.

The brunette’s legs dangled over the edge of the wood-top as the other drank and stared. All the voyeurism was really creeping him out, but he supposed it was better than actually being _touched_ , or worse. The silencing was rather uncomfortable though...

“So... your last names Flint? Like Nathaniel Flint?” The other gave a nod. “Any relation?” Zeke nodded again _He wasn’t much of a talker then_. “What about Silver? How’d you know him?”

“His sister married my aunt.” _Silver had a sister!?_ The titbit sent Jim’s eyes wide, the brunette leaning forward in his intrigue. Zeke took notice immediately, the slightest amused smile crossing his visage. Realising himself Jim turned bright pink, slowly retracting to his previous position and covering himself with his arms. _How could he have forgotten he was sitting there completely naked so easily!?_

Avoiding the other man’s gaze he looked to the bed ahead of him, Eyes drawn to the chest filled with shimmering silver and gold spheres once again.

“What’s with all the maps?” He asked, gesturing towards them with an inclination of his chin.

“How did you know they were maps?” _Oops_. He shrugged nervously, tucking his hands between his legs and locking his ankles together.

Zeke leaned back in his seat, watching the other squirm. Jim was near certain the other could hear his thundering pulse in the silence. _God_ , if there was one thing he hated about space it was how _quiet_ it made everything. Each moment of silence made him increasingly tense until Zeke finally spoke.

“Long ago, when my great great grandfather had the first map to his trove made one of the tech-smith's betrayed him. He made copies, selling them to any who desired. After my ancestor found out the betrayal those involved where... dealt with.” His unsettling tone left Jim’s throat tight, swallowing in an attempt to relieve it. “It took decades the find them all, and even now one was never recovered.” He must have been talking about the one Billy Bones had given him. “Thankfully it was destroyed, rather recently actually, along with the trove.”

“That's-” Jim coughed to get rid of the lump in his throat, “-real shame.” Zeke gave him a long, hard look. Jim’s palms were beginning to sweat.

“My father spent his entire life searching for Treasure Planet, as did Silver. They agreed to whomever found it first it belonged, therefore losing me my birthright to it.” His voice had that growl to it, the brunette shying away from his anger. “...No matter.” Zeke suddenly stood, walking over to his chests and looking down over his treasures. “I will follow in my ancestors footsteps and make my own trove. A trove... of a million worlds.” Evidently he hadn’t learned the futility of it from Nathaniel’s trove, though perhaps wasting away surrounded by treasure was what he wanted. The Drake species did have that weird uncontrollable lust for shiny things. He was pretty sure they usually had to take medication for it.

“Silver told me of the brat who destroyed the planet.” Jim froze stiff as the other approached. “A boy with a small scar under his right eye.” With a hiss the part-Drake gripped his chin painfully hard.

“ _I_ destroyed it!? He was the one who set off the booby trap!” Zeke considered this for a moment, seeming to believe him and releasing his chin. Jim pouted grumpily and rubbed the soreness away. _Damn Silver_. He couldn’t help the betrayed sting he felt.

Zeke was back to looking through his treasures again, appearing to find something he liked before making his way back over to Jim. Wonderful, more jewellery.

Jim tried shifting away to try make it clear to the other he didn’t want to be dressed up like a doll, but he only gripped him tightly by the back of the neck to stop him moving. The brunette froze immediately, flashbacks of his underling’s neck shattering rendering him immobile. He hardly even registered the decorative silver cuffs being clasped onto his upper arms till it was done.

His neck was only released when the other clipped a collar around his neck, the item just a little too snug for his liking. It made a soft whirr as it powered up, clicking locked. Zeke appeared to take a moment to sync the collar to his remote before adding the final touch and clasping a diamond necklace around the young man’s neck. He stepped back, admiring it all for moment.

Jim finally managed to force raspy words from his mouth.

“Aren’t you a little too old to be playing dress ups?” He bit despite his dry mouth.

“You’re never too old to enhance beauty.” Jim flushed up to his ears, avoiding the other’s eyes at the unexpected praise.

_Stupid perverted pirate._

 

§

 

Near a month passed and he was still stuck on The Aster, his only indication of the days passing Zeke’s sleeping pattern (which he assumed were regular).

To his mortification the pirate made him sleep _with him_ on his bed, bound tight so he couldn’t attack him. The other wasn’t by any mean’s cuddly, thank God, and the bed was large, but the first few nights he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all, certain he was going to be raped at any moment. To his surprise, Zeke never did anything, despite having every ability to do so. Jim had even gotten a few unfortunate boner’s and the other only ever made an amused smile and went back to whatever he was doing.

He had touched him a little, but never between the legs, only dragging his fingers over his skin in appreciation of its soft texture in comparison to his own leathery hide. It always made his heart race when the pirate’s hand slipped over his ass or up his back. It practically leapt out of his chest the time a bored Zeke had begun tweaking his nipples till they were red, calling them his ‘little rubies’.

Most of the time he just stared at him, revelling in his aesthetic qualities. He even watched him shower, like he was some kind of erotic nude painting.

He treated him like a pet, draping him over his lap and running his fingers through his hair. He had him fetch his drinks and kept him leashed up when he wasn’t around. He fed him regularly, though he was pretty sure there was something in it the food to keep him placid. Either that or he was going crazy, allowing the other to dress him up in different jewels daily, letting him pierce his other ear and one of his nipples. They hurt like hell whenever he caught them on something, almost as much as whenever he zapped him or whacked his ass for misbehaving. He hated the fact he didn’t detest every time he put a red mark on his behind.

He hadn’t had any chance to escape yet, forced to watch helplessly from the window as Zeke and his crew pillaged several ships. Then he’d come back to his room and lay in bed, Jim lounging in his lap as he obsessed over his latest spoils. It was ridiculous frustrating.

“Why am I here exactly?” Jim asked from his spot on pillows at the end of the bed, drawing Zeke’s attention from a rather large ruby he was examining. He’d gotten so used to the pirate staring at him all the time he felt oddly jilted when he was doing it to something else. “You keep me locked up in your room, all you do is dress me up and look me over, what am I supposed to be!? A _pet!?_ ”

“No,” Zeke put the rock aside, leaning closer and brushing his hand over his cheek softly. The contact felt ridiculously good, and weirdly safe. “you’re treasure.”

Jim’s heart thumped wildly, finding himself inclining closer to the other by the hand drawing him near. The brunette’s eye’s fell softly shut, allowing himself to be pulled in by the other’s gravity.

An explosion sounded outside, Jim flinching back as Zeke growled in frustration. For a moment the pirate didn’t move, even as people began to yell.

“Aren’t you going to go deal with that?” The brunette asked.

“I’m on it.” Zeke groaned, getting up slowly and grumpily grabbing his effects.

Jim sat frozen a moment as the door shut, alone in the room for the first time without being bound. _Oh God_ , he had almost kissed him, like, actually kissed him, and then they probably would have- oh God. He _had_ to get out of here! That bastard was brainwashing him!

Thrown into a frenzy Jim jumped off the bed and grabbed every loose piece of Zeke’s clothing he’d left around the room. He shoved the oversized shirt and pants on, doing his best to hide the body chains he had no idea how to remove and tightening the pants as much as he could. They were still loose, so he tied the side with a lackey left on the bedside Zeke usually used to tie his hair. He bit his lip involuntarily at the thought of the other with his hair up.

 _No!_ _No no no!_ He was not thinking like that he was getting out of here! A shadow passed by the window and Jim hurried to look out, heart soaring at the sight to greet him. _An academy ship!_ And at the helm stood Amelia, a cutlass in hand.

Pulse racing Jim grabbed a dirk and used the hilt to shatter the window, struggling not to slit his hands and feet open as he climbed out. Jim hissed as he cut himself a few times, hanging perilously out of the window.

“Amelia!” Her keen ears heard him right away, the woman turning his way.

“Jim! Get him aboard!” She addressed her crew, one of them chucking a rope his say. He grabbed for it, holding on tight as they hauled him in.

He knew Zeke had spotted him the second he heard him begin to yell. Jim cringed as The Aster’s Captain loudly demand the retrieval of ‘his treasure’. He was quite certain he’d never heard him so terrifyingly furious.

One of Amelia’s crew helped pull him aboard, the feline calling a retreat as soon as he was on deck.

The Aster’s canons rained down on them, clearly avoiding the stern where Jim was. The brunette rushed to Amelia’s side, or rather her back in order to hide behind it.

“Aim for her engines!” Amelia commanded, every one of the ships canons pouring down on the Aster’s thrusters till they burst into flames, leaving the pirate ship dead in the air. Jim was pretty sure he heard Zeke roaring after them as they sailed away fast as they could. He dared to look from behind Amelia, meeting the captain’s eyes. There was so much emotion in them, his fury and passion a roaring fire. Jim could almost taste him, like wine and bloodlust.

He absently licked his lips, certain with a heated look like that the other would go to any lengths to steal him back.

It probably shouldn’t have made him as weirdly excited as it did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Remember to Kudos!


End file.
